A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an improved airbag for occupants of a motor vehicle.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Airbags are used as a security means for protecting occupants of a motor vehicle in a crash. Airbags should be vented during deployment, allowing the gasses to escape out of the bag at a controlled rate. This venting will control the occupant deceleration during a vehicle crash. Traditionally airbags have been vented by using one or more holes in the bag. One problem with these holes was that they allow particulate matter to escape into the passenger compartment. A second problem is that potential burns can occur if the occupants' skin was exposed to the hot gasses escaping the vent holes. In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No 5,071,161 a bag is disclosed having a permeable zone made of two layers: a layer made of Gortex.RTM. and a reinforcing layer It was found that this bag was difficult and expensive to manufacture.